


Lost in the Rhythm

by Xantya24



Series: De aged Leona and troubles [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Chaos, Fluff and Humor, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xantya24/pseuds/Xantya24
Summary: “I have found our replacement”, Jade announced.“Well then. Who is it?”, Azul asked, resting his fingers against his chin.“Ehh? You found someone better than Shrimpy chan? Boring”, Floyd complained.“Fufufu. Her voice will capture anyone’s attention”, Jade’s eyes gleamed.
Series: De aged Leona and troubles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893916
Kudos: 14





	Lost in the Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all. Thought of doing this since it's been sitting in my gdocs. The MC is my friend's OC, Kai. Leanna is my OC that I made for Leona. haha. You can read I'm Home first but it's not really needed. 
> 
> In summary. Leona got deaged. Tons of stuff happen. He gets big sis to come so yea. To adventures.The songs I used were from Lion king. 
> 
> Lost in the Rhythm - James Berry ft. Octavia Rose
> 
> Lion - Hearts & Colors. 
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Leona laughed happily as he chased Leanna around the botanical garden. Leanna side stepped when Leona made a dash to her side. Leanna laughed gently at her brother. She turned on her heel and ran making sure to look back to see Leona chasing her. She grinned. Suddenly turning around, Leanna ran forward to suddenly scoop Leona up. The little cub squealed loudly, wrapping his arms around her neck. The lioness nuzzled his cheek and he giggled. Leanna walked over to a shady spot in the garden and sat down. Leona leaned back against her chest and frowned. Leanna ran her fingers through his mane, making sure to de tangle the knots when Leona let out a yelp. 

Leanna felt ice cold water splashed on her face and Leona’s. She looked down to question him with a look but couldn’t help but to laugh at his look. Lucky for him, Leanna made sure to pack a towel in her bag she always carries. Taking it out, she dried his face and hers and then dried his wet locks. The atmosphere was peaceful and Leanna ran her fingers through Leona’s mane again and undid his braids. She started to hum a tune and Leona leaned further back into her chest. Fingers braided his braids fast and the fingers running through his mane felt nice. Leona let out a yawn when Leanna started to sing the first verse of the song. 

_“Fatshe leso_

_Lea halalela_

_Uli-buse le lizwe_

_Izwe lethu_

_Mhlaba wethu_

_Uli phathe Kahle_

_Izwe lethu_

_Izwe lethu_

_Uzo libusa_

_Le lizwe_

_Uli buse kahle_

_Uzo libusa_

_Le lizwe_

_Le lizwe_

_Fatshe leso_

_Lea halalela…..”._

Leanna looked down to see Leona snuggled in her arms, eyes closed and breathing even. She smiled at the sleeping cub. Leaning down so her nose touches the top of his mane, she nuzzled him. Leanna’s ears twitched and swiveled around. She looked up to see the Ramshackle prefect walking down the path. Kai was the student’s name. Kai admired the flowers until she looked up to see Leanna looking at her. The Ramshackle prefect grinned and waved at the lioness. Leanna shifted Leona into a comfortable position in her lap and made a shushing motion with her finger pressed to her lips. Kai looked down when she got close to Leanna. The ramshackle prefect melted at the sight of the sleeping cub and gave Leanna a peace sign. Kai sat next to Leanna and peered to look at Leona curled up. During the time Leona was turned into a kid, both females somehow became friends. 

The first time they met was when Kai was surrounded by a few Savannah Claw students. Kai had her hand curled into a fist, eyes hard and ready to fight when one of the students suddenly flew to one side. Kai blinked at that. The other brutes turned around to yell at the newcomer but froze when they met cold, hard green hues. It had been a week when Leona was turned into a kid and now he was hiding behind his sister’s legs. Kai stared wide eyed at Leanna. 

“Who are you!?”, one of the students snarled. “Don’t meddle into this mess!”. 

“Mess?”, Leanna scoffed, eyes hard. “It looked like you were about to bully a little gazelle. Only that ain’t a gazelle”. 

“Don’t butt in! Stay out of it or else!”, one of them reached out to Leona who was hiding but he failed when Leanna suddenly grabbed hold of his hand and twisted it behind his back.

“Don’t you dare touch him”, Leanna snarled. “Move and I’ll break your arm”. 

“Ow! Ow! Ow! Let me go, bitch!”. 

“Hooo. Such foul mouth you have there”, Leanna’s eyes narrowed. “Maybe it’s about time you learnt your lesson”. She suddenly kicked the student’s legs under him and pinned him down on his back. Her foot slammed into his stomach and the student groaned. 

Leanna looked up to glare at the last two students. She cocked her head to one side and smirked. She gently pushed Leona away and patted his head. Cracking her knuckles, she stalked towards the last two. Eyes sharp and her walk predatory. Kai stared in awe when Leanna slammed her fist into the student’s face, breaking a few teeth. She twirled around to slam her foot in a high kick at the other student. Both went down like sacks of potatoes. Leanna dodged the student she had thrown unto the floor when he suddenly charged at her. She slammed her elbow deep into his gut, twisted around, grabbed his shirt collar and flung him over her shoulder. The student she kicked at first ran straight to her when Kai stopped him with a block and knocked his face into her knee. The student groaned in pain and went down. One rose unsteadily to his feet, fists raised up to try and attack them. Leanna and Kai looked at each other and nodded. 

Both raised one arm each, formed a fist and together slammed the student’s gut hard. The Savannah Claw student went down and stayed unconscious. Kai let out a satisfied sigh, looked up at Leanna when Leona came running to her. She picked him up with ease. Both lions turned to face Kai. 

“You’re not bad of a fighter”, Leanna commented, impressed. 

“You’re really good”, Kai commented back with a grin. “I’m Kai”. 

“Leanna”, smiled Leanna. She sniffed the air a bit and her eyes narrowed at Kai. “Huh? Interesting. What’s a little doe doing in a den of hooligans?”. 

“Doe?”, Kai muttered, eyes suddenly widened when it clicked in her head. “How!? How can you tell??”, Kai whispered, alarm. 

Leanna tilted her head to one side, ears twitched. “Your scent”. 

“My scent?”. 

“It’s not masculine and I know that kind of smell. You may look like a boy but you can’t lie to another female”, Leanna smirked. “Besides I feel like we might need to stick together when brutes like them come”. 

Kai’s eyes widened at that. A small grin appeared on her face and she nodded in agreement. Leanna smirked at her, raised her hand and the two girls high fived each other. 

Back to the present, Kai cooed at how adorable Leona is, making Leanna laugh and toldl her all the childhood stories of Leona to Kai. Kai’s eyes widened when one particular story made her question Leona’s antics and personality. 

“Wait, wait. YOu mean he was a troublemaker before????”. 

“Yup. He loved exploring the court and would hide in places no one would look. It was a game of hide and seek for him but it was hell for me to find him. Mama would laugh whenever she finds us both covered in dust or dirt. This lil cub was the worst among the three of us”. 

“Hahaha. Oh my god but he’s so different”. 

Leanna’s eyes softened. “Things happened and they weren’t nice at all”. 

Both girls paused when Leona suddenly stirred and mumbled. Leanna gently patted his back and started to sing the song again. Kai felt drawn to Leanna’s voice. It held a slight rough texture but yet it sounded soothing and pleasing to the ears. The way Leanna would speak in her mother tongue made the song even more beautiful. Kai softly made clapping motions after Leanna put Leona back to sleep. 

“That was amazing, Leanna san”, Kai said, in awe at the lioness voice. “What song is that?”. 

“One of the lullabies in Afterglow Savannah. Lil cub loves this song and it’s the only song that would put him to sleep and soothe him”.

Kai and Leanna talked a few more minutes when the school bell rang. Kai got up to go back to her dorm to get Grim for lunch while Leanna got up to go back to Leona's room. The two girls promised to meet up for dinner later tonight. As they left, little did they know that there was another person in the garden. Teal coloured hair with one strip of black on the left side, heterochromia eyes of grey and gold watched Leanna leave. 

“Well, well. It’s about to get interesting now”, Jade chuckled with a smile.

~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~

Jade pushed the VIP room door. He smiled at his twin brother, Floyd lounging on the sofa and Azul working at his desk. He clapped his hands together to get their attention. Two pairs of eyes turned to face him. 

“I have found our replacement”, Jade announced. 

“Well then. Who is it?”, Azul asked, resting his fingers against his chin. 

“Ehh? You found someone better than Shrimpy chan? Boring”, Floyd complained. 

“Fufufu. Her voice will capture anyone’s attention”, Jade’s eyes gleamed. 

“Very well then. Floyd, Jade, get to work. We must grab our chance at this opportunity”, Azul smiled, his glasses gleaming away. 

~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ 

_Few days later,_

Days went by like normal as usual but by now most of the students have found out that Leanna has a nice singing voice. Sometimes at night, Ruggie and Jack can hear her humming, rocking Leona to sleep or sometimes she would hum one of those upbeat songs while she cooks. Leona would brag to Ruggie that Leanna has a really nice voice to listen to. The hyena would play along but when he did hear her sing, his jaw dropped. He knew the princess of Afterglow Savannah has a beautiful singing voice but he never heard it without any music. To hear her sing acapella was beautiful. All were fine till one particular day, Leona was skipping along the hallway with Leanna at the back when Floyd suddenly appeared in front of her. Leanna was about to yell at Leona when the mer eel took her hand instead. Leanna blinked. 

“Night night, little siren~”, Floyd grinned. 

He sprayed some kind of mist at her. Leanna hissed but she suddenly swayed. Her eyes dropped and her body felt heavy. She tried to reach out to her brother but she blacked out. Floyd caught her body before she could hit the ground. The eel turned to see Leona rounded the corner at the end of the hallway and he grinned. 

“Mission catch the pretty kitty is done~”, he picked Leanna up bridal style. “Geh. She’s so heavy. Whyyyy’, Floyd whined, walking away. 

He missed seeing a pair of green hues watching him with wide eyes. As soon as Floyd disappeared with Leanna, Leona broke into a run. He needs to find someone who can help save his sister from the ‘ _evil fish’_ as he dubs them. He ran as fast as he could when suddenly 

**_CRASH!_ **

“Oi oi! Owww…..ish….Leona san, what’s the rush?”, Ruggie groaned when the little lion cub crashed into him. 

“Ruggie senpai, are you okay?”, Jack asked, bending down to see if Ruggie was okay. 

“I’m fine but..”, the hyena turned to see Leona sitting on his stomach with big watery eyes. “Eh!?? Leona san!! What’s wrong!?? Why are you crying??”. 

Jack also started to fret when tears dripped down Leona’s face. He and Ruggie exchanged looks and tried to figure out what happened. Ruggie looked up hoping to ask Leanna what happened when he noticed she was not there. 

“Eh?? Leona san, where’s Leanna san??’. 

“Ruggieeeeeee”, Leona sobbed. “The evil fish took nee san!!”. 

“Evil fish?”, Ruggie and Jack repeated together, puzzled looks on their faces. 

Leona buried his face into Ruggie’s school uniform. His voice muffled but the two students could hear it. 

“The evil fish with weird eye colors. The smiley one”. 

“Smiley one?”, Ruggie mumbled. 

“Weird eye colors…”, Jack muttered. “Ah!”. 

Both looked at each other with wide eyes. “The Leech twins!”. 

“Leona san, which one??”, Ruggie asked. 

Leona pulled back. “He called nee san little siren and pretty kitty”, he sobbed. 

“It’s Floyd, Ruggie senpai”. 

“Damn. Why would he kidnap Leanna san???”, Ruggie said, thinking when suddenly he remembered something. “Oh….OH! Uhh Leona san, Leanna san is okay!!”.

“No!! The evil fish will hurt nee san!! We have to save nee san!!”. 

_‘Well shit. Azul this is all your fault!’,_ Ruggie internally groaned. 

~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ 

Leanna groaned when she slowly peeled her eyes open. She can hear voices arguing with each other until someone comes into her blurred vision. 

“Oya. Hello Leanna san”, Jade said, helping Leanna to sit up. 

The lioness grabbed her pounding head and slowly rubbed her forehead. She glared blurrily at Jade’s slightly blurred figure until her vision focused. She growled low in her throat as a warning. 

“What the hell did you do to me? Where’s Leona?”. 

“Leona san is fine. We only simply gave you a spray of sleeping mist, nothing more”. 

“So why the hell did your twin kidnap me?”. 

“Ehhhh. I didn’t kidnap you. We just want to borrow you”, Floyd complained, huffing and looking away with a pout. 

“It’s still a form of kidnapping or do I need to teach you basic manners? I need to get back to Leona now. So let me go before I-”. 

“That won’t be necessary”, Azul cut in, pushing his glasses up. “We have come to an agreement that we are in a dire pinch and need your help. I’ve heard that you possess an excellent singing voice”.

Leanna immediately narrowed her eyes. “What about it?I know what you are capable of. Leona told me about you”. 

Azul coughed and allowed the light to cover his glasses a bit, masking the annoyed look in his eyes. He put on a fake smile for Leanna and tried to talk to her again. Leanna leaned back against the sofa in the VIP room that they were in. 

“I’m not making a deal with you”, Leanna exclaimed first before Azul can explain. 

“We…...We’re not going to make a deal with you. We…”, he sighs. 

Jade continued for him. “We are in need of a singer. Our last singer left since the contract has expired”. 

“So? Why do you even need a singer for? It’s not like you own a bar”, Leanna huffed, itching to get back to her cub but paused. “Wait….do you own a bar?”. 

“Fufufu. It’s not a bar per say. It’s the lounge where students came to enjoy the food and drinks. We provide entertainment too but those are scheduled”, Jade smiled. 

“So your singer left and you need me to replace”, Leanna’s tail swished in motion, her thoughts running. “What do I get out of this?”. 

Azul smiled at her. “You can come in here whenever you want. No card or anything”. 

Leanna narrowed her eyes. “That’s suspicious enough. Spill. What do i get in return?”. 

Azul looked to Jade. Floyd was still sulking but he heard everything and he ended up telling her. 

“We promised not to harm the little lionfish. No contract no nothing”, Floyd stuck his tongue out at her. 

“FLOYD!”, Azul yelled. 

Jade sighed but nodded that it was true. Leanna let out a snort and then smirked at Azul. She cracked her fingers and slowly inspected her nails. 

“So let me get this straight, octopus boy. You and your twin lackey eels need a singer. A show that you’re about to put on. If i sing for you, you won’t harm my cub. Hmmm…...I want to make a few arrangements before I agree”. 

Azul’s eyes gleam. He sat down in front of her with Floyd and Jade flanking his sides. They grinned at her like they found the ultimate prize. Azul nodded at her. 

“If it fits then we can make the changes”. 

Leanna grinned. Her green hues got darker. “Good that we are in agreement. First, I want to know who your previous singer was. I want to know what kind of songs he/she performed”. 

“What makes you think it’s a she?”, Jade asked, smiling pleasant but eyes seemed darker. Floyd narrowed his eyes at Leanna. 

“Ha? That dress hidden at the corner of the room says it’s a girl. This academy is an all boys school but you only have 1 female student here and she’s resideding in the abandoned dorm. Two, I can smell her scent on that dress from her. Three, you can’t hide things from another female”, Leanna explained, lazily, already having a good idea of who their singer is. 

Azul frowned, not liking this. “Your guess is as good as mine”, he offered that explanation. 

Leanna hummed. She picked at her nails then flicked whatever dirt she saw. The way she was sprawled out on the long sofa made Azul swallow in fear. This person is more terrifying than Leona himself. Leanna was not someone Azul wouldn’t want to mess with since he saw her take down a whole group of boys by herself while holding Leona in her arms. The lioness was one fearsome woman. Even Jade had gone pale when he saw how she tossed Leona up in the air, slammed her fist into a student’s face and kicked the student in the stomach at her back and caught Leona again like nothing. The cub was laughing in delight. Ruggie nearly had a heart attack and was the only person to yell and scream at Leanna like nothing. Azul and Jade shivered at the thought of her fighting them. She would win even with Floyd’s unpredictable manner. Leanna looked up at them. 

“I get to pick the songs”, she claimed. 

Azul opened his mouth to say no but clicked it shut when Leanna glared hard at him, showing her teeth in the process. 

“That is not an issue”. 

“Two, you three stay away from Leona after he’s turned back. No blackmail material or whatsoever”. 

“That's fine but if Leona san comes to us then there’s nothing we can do about that. Does it apply to dorm meetings?”, Azul asked, nicely. 

“It doesn’t. Do whatever you want during your dorm meetings. After that you stay clear”. 

“Fufufufu. Leanna san, Leona senpai is a full grown lion. He can take -”, Jade suddenly swallowed and his eyes widened. Even Floyd was stunned. 

Leanna had one hand around Jade’s neck. “I don’t care. After that stunt that little creature did, I’m not taking any chances again”, she slowly let go of Jade’s neck. 

“Three, I want Kai as my back up”. 

“EH?”, all three blinked at her. 

“She was your last singer isn’t it. Then I want her to be my backup. No questions”. 

“That may be an issue. You see….”, Azul trailed off, shivering when those green hues glared hard at him. “That can be arranged!!”. 

“Good. What day then?”, Leanna went back to lounging on the sofa. 

“That’s the thing…..’, Jade trailed. “It’s tonight”. 

“.............”. 

“HARRRRRRRRRRRR!??????”. 

~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ 

Leona tugged on Ruggie’s arms. The cub had tears in his eyes and Ruggie really doesn’t want to deal with Azul now. Jack came running back to him with a weird look on his face. Ruggie picked Leona up and nodded at Jack. 

“So?”. 

“Azul senpai has Leanna senpai. They took her to the VIP room”. 

“See Leona san. Leanna san is fine”. 

“No!”, Leona cried. “They’re going to do something bad to nee san!! Ruggie pleaseeeee”, Leona buried his face into Ruggie’s neck, body trembling. 

Ruggie has no heart to deny the cub. He cursed internally for being too soft with kids. He sighed and looked at Jack helplessly. 

“But there’s one thing, Ruggie senpai”, Jack said, scratching his hair. 

Ruggie looked at him. Leona lifted his head to also stare at Jack. The cub looked more eager to hear and get his sister back. 

“I saw Kai being dragged into the room by Floyd also”. 

“Kai?”, both hyena and lion cub asked. One in confusion and the other in alarm. 

“Why would they drag Kai into there also???”, Ruggie was thinking hard other than him telling Azul that Leanna can sing but.

“Ruggie, who is Kai?”, Leona asked innocently, thumb going into his mouth only for Ruggie to pull it away. 

He’s noticed that Leona has a nervous tick of biting his thumbnail and tail swishing in nervousness whenever Leanna is not with him. He files it away to ask Leanna later but first they need to get Leanna out and reunite with Leona. 

“You see…...Kai is…”, Ruggie was cut off again by another person. 

“Oiiii, Ruggie!!!”, Kai who managed to escape Floyd’s grasp. “You have to help me!”. 

“Huh?? Weren’t you with Floyd???”. 

“Nevermind that! They have Leanna san!!!! Shit shit!! She asked me to be her backup!”. 

“So? Be the backup. Why does it have to involve me?”. 

“I can’t sing for jack, idiot”, Kai hisses, eyeing Leona, staring at her. 

“Ha? Then why?? How did you manage to sing during those times???”. 

“Azul gave me the seashell pendant. It gives me the singing voice but now we have an issue. It’s broken”. 

“How!?”. 

“Floyd”. 

“Cheh. Okay? So why me?”. 

Kai ended up staring at Leona who stared back. Ruggie looks between the two then immediately shields the cub. 

“Hell no! You leave him out of this!”. 

“Ruggie senpaiiiii, pleaseeeeeeeee. We just let him stroll into the lounge. Leanna will flip table and come rescue her cub and we all can leave. Leaving that place and never having to sing again”, Kai smiled sweetly. 

“No! You figure it out. Leave Leona san out of this. Leanna san will kill me first!”. 

“She’ll kill all anyway. Just let me take him to her. I bet you miss Leanna san, right Leona san?”, Kai’s hands reach out to pick Leona up. 

Ruggie beat her hands away and snarled at her. Leona simply watched them fight until Floyd came and picked kai up. 

“Shrimp chan~ Time to go!”, Floyd grinned, picking up his pace while grumbling about sirens and their demands. 

Jack and Ruggie can hear Kai’s outburst with Floyd’s laughter. They watched them disappear into the mirror chamber and let out a sigh. Ruggie wished he didn’t have to be involved. 

“Alright Leona san. Let’s just wait until Leanna san comes back and then we can….huh? Leona san?? Eh?”. 

“Ruggie senpai…”, Jack pointed to the far end where they caught Leona’s tail entering the mirror chamber. 

“EHHHHHHH!!!??? LEONA SAN/ LEONA SENPAI!!! WAIT!!!!”. 

~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~ 

Azul lets out another sigh when Floyd dumps Kai into the room. Kai was beating Floyd and growled at him before staring at Leanna sprawled out on the sofa. The lioness looks quite relaxed while flipping through some papers. 

“Floyd, really”, Azul groaned. 

“I thought we had a deal! My contract ended so why am I here!?”, Kai yelled at Azul. 

“The siren wanted back up and she said she wanted you”, Floyd complained, falling face first into Kai’s lap and mumbling nonsense. 

Leanna looked up to grin at Kai. “Kai~”, she purred. “So nice of you to join us”. 

Kai felt nervous all of a sudden based on Leanna’s tone. She shoved Floyd off to stumble out apologies until Leanna waved her apologies away and let the human girl cry in her shoulder. Leanna turned to Azul. 

“So do you have a band then?”. 

Azul sighed. “This will prove to be complicated now. The band had practiced for weeks for the songs and they can’t just change now when they’ve never heard it before!”. 

“Pfft. Oh I think they’ve heard it before. It’s a famous song anyway. Pretty catchy too. I want to do a test run first with them then I can decide”. 

“Jade would you please”, Azul sighed. 

Jade bowed and quickly hurried out to get the music club. Floyd stuck his tongue out at Leanna but tried to hug Kai who dodged his attempts and hid behind Leanna. Before things could escalate, the door opened and in came in the band members. 

“Oh, didn’t know you were in the band, Lilia”, Leanna commented casually. 

“Hahaha. So you’re the new singer?”, Lilia laughed, skipping over to greet Leanna. 

“Mhmm. I was kidnapped for it anyway. Oh? Puppy plays too? Interesting”, Leanna pat Kalim’s head when he bounced over. “So have you heard of this song”, she hands the music score over to them. 

“Oh this song!! I love this song”, Kalim beamed. 

“This is an easy song”, Cater grinned. 

“Easy enough to play”, Lilia smiled. “We use this for practice, fufufu”. 

“Alright, why don’t we give it a try”, Leanna grinned. 

_After the test run,_

Kai’s mouth dropped open. Jade’s eyes widened and Azul’s glasses almost fell off. Floyd let out a whistle when Leanna finished her line. Leanna twirled around to give the band high fives. 

“You’re really good! You really have a nice voice!”, Kalim chirped, making Leanna laugh. 

“So? Accept?”, Leanna turned back to face Azul who nodded. “Oh and Kai. You’re going to be my backup dancer”. 

“EHHHHHH!???”, Kai yelled. 

Floyd almost lost his balance. Jade looked stunned while Azul calculated the ratings they might get. Leanna looked so smug in front of them. Lilia let out a laugh like this was his first entertainment in centuries. Cater was grinning widely and Kalim was jumping in joy. 

“This is going to be so much fun!”, he yelled, making Cater and him high five each other. 

“But….but I….I can’t….”, kai stammered out. 

“Oh, you’re wearing a suit”, Leanna winked at Kai, saving her from having to tell the truth. 

“Well that’s settled then”, Azul clapped. “Costume for you Leanna san will be ready in a few hours. I had to call in some favours to get the dress done fast”. 

“Who did you call, Azul?”, Kalim asked, innocently. 

“That’s - “. 

“Hello my puppies~”.

~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~

Ruggie and Jack managed to snag Leona from walking further down Octavinelle's dorm. They made a dash for the mirror chamber and back into Savannah Claw drom. The cub kept on struggling and whining to Ruggie till the hyena put him down. Leona looked annoyed and very upset. It’s been a few hours already since he was separated from Leanna. 

Ruggie was about to pull his hair when his phone vibrated. He answered the call with a frown. 

“Azul? What da ya want? I already told you and now you had to kidnap Leanna san! This is-!! What?? Huh?? Wait now???......okay…..kay….kay…..mhm……..how…...ah…..then what about Leona san???.......You sure???......Fine…...I want double payment after this….ho! Nice!! Yea, yea…..Bye”. 

Jack and Leona looked at him with different looks of confusion. Ruggie gave them a big grin. Jack was suspicious but Leona was excited. He knows that if Ruggie grins like that means he will get to see Leanna. 

“Are we going to see nee san??”. 

Ruggie ruffled Leona’s hair. “Nope”, he popped the p with a grin. “You have to stay with Jack and listen to what he says”, Ruggie looked serious when he said that. 

Leona’s excited look wilted like a sad flower. Jack couldn’t help but coo at how cute Leona looked but refrained from doing it in case Ruggie teased him and Leona got annoyed. Jack looked up at Ruggie who was giving Leona a soft smile. A smile that Jack has never seen before and when he blinked, the smile was replaced with a cheeky grin. 

Ruggie pinched Leona’s cheeks. “You listen to me and obey my rules, got it?”. 

“La..giiiii…..staaap….mf gef ut”, Leona tried to pull Ruggie’s hands away but failed. 

Ruggie scooped him up and tossed him over to Jack who caught him effortlessly. “I’m counting on you Jack”, Ruggie waved and ran out. 

“Yes!”. 

~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ 

Kai stepped out from the dressing room in a black suit and a fedora. She had a dark blue shirt on and a black suit jacket over it. She wasn’t wearing any tie and her hair was swept to one side giving it a messy but stylish look. The fedora was placed slanted on her head. 

“How do I look?”, she asked her audience. 

Jade clapped with a smile. Azul nodded his head and Floyd looked gobsmacked. Kai gave him a smug grin and a wink. Floyd blinked a few times, blushed red and used his hat to cover his face, making Jade snicker and Azul pushing his glasses up in a smug way. Professor Crewel smiled happily at Kai’s outfit. 

“Yes. You look smart. And now for the main singer”, he clapped his hands to signal Leanna to come out. 

There was some grumbling but the curtain was pushed aside and Leanna stepped out in heels and in a white short dress that goes above her thighs. The sleeves stopped just below her elbows and it had a round neckline. The dress sparkled from the sequences when the light hit it. 

Crewel smiled widely. Floyd still refused to see. Jade and Azul’s mouth dropped open. The dress was almost revealing but not quite revealing. Leanna’s gold anklet caught their eyes and they traveled from her ankle up to her legs and up her body before resting on her face. 

“Good!! Well done!!!”, Crewel clapped. “Yes this would sure capture the audience”. 

“Thank you professor”, Leanna thanked him. She twirled one lock of her hair around her finger. “So. What do you think?”, she looked to Kai. 

“I think if Leona san was here, he would have thrown all of us out”, Kai said with a straight face, making Leanna laugh. 

“You got that right. So the show starts in 2 hours. Do we even have time for hair and make up?”, Leanna asked, walking out to stand in front of the mirror. She did look really good with that dress on. 

“We have called in some people for this. I believe they’ve been wanting to experiment on you for awhile”, Azul said. 

Just then Vil slammed the door open with a yell to Azul’s name. His eyes glared at Azul before landing on Leanna. Rook followed behind him with a smile on his face. 

“Oh my! Yes, I have so many ideas to make you look perfect!”, Vil hurriedly walked over to Leanna. 

  
The lioness waved at Kai while she was dragged away for her hair and make up. Kai waved back. Rook stepped forward towards Kai with a huge smile. 

“Oui. Now it's time for your makeup. I will make you so handsome that none of the boys can take their eyes off you!”.

Kai swallowed hard. She took a few steps back and hid behind Floyd who grumbled at Rook. Rook reached around Floyd to take Kai’s hand but was batted away by Floyd. A fight would break out soon until Jade stepped forward, grabbed Kai and dragged her out. 

“We don’t have much time so best we rush this hmm? Floyd, can you please check if the band is alright?”Jade smiled at his twin who grumbled and walked off. 

The curtain was pushed to one side and Vil stepped out. 

“Azul. This better be the best performance you said it will be. If not, my effort for her will be wasted. You can come out now”, Vil turned to call. 

Everyone looked around Vil when Leanna stepped out. Her gold eyeshadow brought out her green eyes. A ruby wooden color lipstick was painted on her lips making it pop. Her hair was wavy and fell to one side. Vil had pinned a few pearl pins onto her hair on one side and draped the rest over one shoulder. A few gold thin bracelets dangled on one wrist.

Vil looked proud of his work while the others mouths fell open like flytraps. Rook clapped away. 

“Excellent. The beauty of this magnificent flower has bloomed into a predator~”, Rook claimed, rushing over to grab Leanna’s hand and place a kiss to it. “I can feel the strength and how you exceed sexiness from it, mademoiselle”. 

Leanna gritted her teeth. She felt a few tick marks appear on her head. Her hand grasped Rook’s in return, ignoring his gasp and blush. She twisted his arm, then proceeded to kick his legs and let him go so he fell onto the floor with a moan. Leanna stomped on his back hard and grinded her foot into it. She was obviously pissed and grossed out. 

“Touch me and say something stupid again, hat boy, I’ll make sure that back of yours breaks”, she warned. 

“Oui. If it makes you feel it, break it. Break the bones like the branches of the trees in Afterglow Savannah”. 

Some people coughed to get their attention and Kai was trying to pull Leanna away from Rook. Vil let out a sigh like he doesn’t know what to do with his vice dorm head. 

“Rook. Kai’s makeup would you, please. We are already running out of time”. 

“Ah. Oui oui. I almost forgot”, Rook pushed Leanna’s foot away not before planting a soft kiss to her leg and running off to grab Kai. “Your powerness fills me with strength, madam lion~”. 

“Why the fuck did you bring him!?”, Leanna growled at Vil. 

Azul ushered Vil off before he could reply. He looked at his watch and cleared his throat. 

“Leanna san. We don’t have much time. The show is about to start”. 

“Damn. Fine”, Leanna flicked her hair a bit. She waved at the boys and walked off following Azul to the stage. “Time to have some fun~”. 

~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~ 

Leona watched as Jack was called by Grim and the gang of first years. Ace spotted Leona and waved at him but the cub ignored the student. He sulked with his cheeks puffed out and arms crossed. Ear dropped like wilted petals. 

“What’s with him?”, Ace asked, pointing at Leona sulking. 

“Leanna senpai was taken by Azul senpai and all. Ah, Kai san was always taken by Floyd”. 

“EHHHHH!???”, all yelled out. 

Epal even let out a sigh. Ace and Deuce didn’t like where this was going. Jack let out a sigh and explained to them what had happened. Little did they know, Leona was watching them and was planning something. When Jack took his eyes off Leona, the little cub slowly and quietly slinked away, making sure none of them saw him. 

Once out of the door, he made a bolt for it. His ears heard the first year's shouts and yells and the door slammed open. Leona giggled and ran as fast as he could. He weaved between legs and pillars and hallways until he crashed into someone. Hands caught him before he could hit the floor. Leona blinked and looked up into worried eyes. 

Trey slowly pulled Leona up and checked him for any injuries. The 3rd year was with Malleus and Jamil. The other two looked down at Leona also. 

“Are you hurt?”, Trey asked, worriedly, big brother mode on. 

Leona shook his head. He stared at them and like a light bulb then went off, tears started to form and dripped down his cheeks. That caused the other two to panic. Jamil looks around for Leanna while Trey and Malleus try to sooth the cub. 

“ _Hic._ The smiley fish took nee san. I want nee san!”, Leona sobbed. 

“Smiley fish?”, Malleus was confused. 

“It’s Floyd”, Jamil sighed. He’s heard the nickname Leona gave Floyd before. “Why did he take Leanna san?”. 

“I..!! Hey did you hear that?”, Trey suddenly asked the other two. 

They all listened and could hear music echoing through the hallways. It clicked in their heads. This is something that they better take Leona away from. Trey was about to pick Leona up when the cub gave them the biggest, saddest kitten eyes ever. Trey swallowed hard. It didn’t help that Leona’s ears went flat also, those iris dilated even bigger and tears dripped down. He looked so sad and cute that Trey’s resolve was breaking. 

Jamil tried to resist but he rather not get in trouble with Leanna. He’s seen her flip over a few bullies and thrown them out from the window when they tried to hurt Leona. Never again will Jamil meet her anger. He’s terrified of her. All the males are terrified of her. Malleus tilted his head to one side, confused but finding Leona’s expression very cute. 

“Ahhh. Okay. Okay. We’ll take you to see Leanna san, kay? If she’s okay then we can leave?’, Trey asked nicely. 

Leona’s ears went up and he nodded. Lifting his arms up in the universal sign of pick me up, Trey compiled and carried Leona. The little cub let out a soft growl of happiness that he finally could see Leanna. 

If only that was the case. 

The four of them entered Monstro Lounge. The place was busy as hell. With the students on duty as waiters running up and down. Floyd making sure the food was going out accordingly and Jade making as many drinks as he can help with the bartender students. Azul was keeping track of the orders. The whole place was full with students howling and cheering. What drew everyone’s attention was the stage and the singer. Leanna’s voice echoed through the monstro lounge’s speakers and was pleasant to hear. Leona perked up at Leanna on stage. It’s been awhile since he’s seen her perform. A dancer came up from behind Leanna. The fedora concealed the person’s face as they danced with Leanna at the instrumental part. Leanna had a grin on her face. She and Kai tapped away to the beat, arms swinging together as they timed their dance in sync. She twirled around, grabbed the mic and sang her lyrics. 

**_Here's a boy downtown from the club I know_ **

**_He doesn't say a word, he just hits the floor_ **

**_The way he moves always caught my eye_ **

**_Couldn't take no more, just had to try_ **

**_I moved to the fours, he danced away_ **

**_His feet like magic, then he looked my way_ **

**_And in one swoop, he had my by his side_ **

**_I knew I was in for a ride, as we_ **

**_Sway to that sound_ **

**_Our feet tap, tapping_ **

**_And our heartbeats beating and we_ **

**_Spin 'round and 'round, we got lost in the rhythm_ **

**_The lights and the crowd_ **

**_That look in his eyes made me sure_ **

**_We'd be dancing 'til the dawn_ **

At the instrument part, Kai grabbed Leanna’s hand and twirled her around. Leanna swayed her hips to the beat before they tapped and swung their feet together. The song continued with Leanna pausing to sing while dancing with Kai. The rest can see the band playing away with big grins on their faces. Trey had sat Leona down to talk to one of the servers. The student had to yell above the noise when they didn’t see Leona sneaking off. Jamil looked down to see the empty spot. He turned around multiple times only to catch the tail end of Leona’s tail behind the bar. 

“Shit shit. Trey senpai, Leona!!!”, he pointed out to see Leona weaving between the chairs and legs. 

Trey thanked the student and with Jamil they hurriedly went to catch the cub. His destination was obvious. Malleus had disappeared when Trey was talking to the student, nowhere to be seen. 

“Jamil??”. 

Jamil turned around just as he was about to catch Leona. He came face to face with Ruggie who looked confused. The scarabia vice dorm head can see that the hyena was working part time for Azul. 

“What are you doing here?”, Ruggie had to yell above the music. 

“We!!!”, Jamil’s eye caught one of the savannah claw students picking Leona up by the shirt. “!!!!!”. 

Ruggie followed his look only to widen his eyes. He didn’t expect Leona to be here. The song was coming to an end when Leona let out a hiss and flailed around in the grip. The student grinned and muttered something to his gang. This does not look good. Just as the song came to an end, a mic came flying and whacked the student hard in the head. He promptly dropped Leona. Both Jamil and Ruggie made a dive to catch him. The student growled to glare at the stage only to wilt when he came face to face with Leanna. 

The lioness was cracking her fingers with a grin. 

“Didn’t I say it before? Touch him again”, Leanna pulled her fist back. “I’ll break your teeth”, she punched him hard. 

“Nee san!!”, Leona hiccuped. 

Leanna noticed a small thin cut on his cheek and a small droplet of blood. Leanna was out for blood for the student hurting her cub. She turned back with a deadly look. Her knuckles cracking. She cracked her shoulders and neck. She pulled back and slammed her fist into the bullies. 

“FIGHT!! FIGHT!!! FIGHT!!!”. 

The place erupted into chaos. Jade and Azul were trying to diffuse the fight while Floyd half propped himself on the bar. Kai had wandered over to him where it was safer. Floyd looked annoyed and was grumbling away. 

“I told them. Bringing her here would be bad. It would have been okay with just you, Shrimp chan. Pretty siren would tear this place apart. But nooooo, they never listen to me”, floyd complained. 

Kai felt sorry for him. He wasn’t wrong. Leanna would do anything if her cub was hurt or upset. Seeing that now, just proved Floyd’s judgement. Ruggie had ran up to them with Leona in his arms. The cub looked so sad and was about to burst into tears. Kai quickly wiped the blood away. Kai looked back at the fight only to gap at Leanna. The lioness was winning that’s for sure but she’s more impressed that the dress hasn’t ripped yet. The way she’s fighting for sure it will rip but it didn’t. Even Floyd whistled at that. Leona sniffled and was nuzzling in Ruggie’s arms. He watched Leanna beat a few of the guys up while Jade and Trey were holding her back. She let out a growl and kicked her legs out. One of her feet caught the guy’s chin hard. He collapsed back with a moan while she let out a satisfied hmph. Shaking off Jade and Trey’s arms, she made a beeline for the bar. Grabbing Leona and nuzzling him and making sure he was okay. The cub became ‘ _manja’_ with her. Leanna turned around and left for the Vip room to change. 

Jade walked over with a sigh. Azul was making calculations of how much damage was done. Floyd looked at his twin and gave a satisfied smile. 

“Told ya, didn’t I. Pretty siren would cause damage instead when the baby lionfish is here”. 

Jade sighed and nodded his head. Azul was what surprised them when he cried out in joy. 

“Jade! Floyd! Tonight itself, the sales went up even higher than before”. 

“Higher?”, Floyd was confused. 

“Yes”, Azul pushed his glasses up to smile at them. “Leanna san’s performanced made for higher sales for us than Miss Shell did”, Azul’s eyes landed at Kai who leaned back just a bit. 

“So?”, Ruggie asked. 

“Which means, Leanna san’s performance brought in more customers than we ever did on Miss Shell’s days”. 

“Wait, wait. You mean she racked in more customers than any of your entertainments did?”, Ruggie was flabbergasted. There’s no way that Leanna could do that. That’s when Ruggie remembered something Leona said before. 

“ _Nee san was highly sought out for her voice last time. Heh”, Leona grinned, looking at Ruggie when they watched Leanna annoying Farena. “She’s the songbird as they nicknamed her”._

“ _Songbird?”._

_“A deadly songbird. Her voice can charm anyone if they heard her sing”, Leona shrugged. “Father and aniki love her voice. Mother too. Nee san was wanted by other prides just for her voice alone but….”, Leona smirked._

“ _Lemme guess. She beat them all up”, Ruggie grinned._

“ _Heh. No one can get nee san”._

“Ah, yea …..of course she did”, Ruggie shook his head with a grin. Leave it to Leanna to grab customers attention. “ I guess she stole everyone’s attention with that dress too”, he muttered. 

Azul was satisfied. His smile dropped when they saw Leanna marching up to them with a deadly look on her face and Leona in her arms, cuddling with her. Kai patted Azul’s shoulder with a grin and scurried off. Ruggie made himself scarce, so did the rest of the people. Azul cursed internally at his men but tried to diffuse Leanna. 

~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 

_After Leona was turned back to normal,_

“Harrr1???”, Leona slammed his hands onto the cafeteria table. 

The other students winced at the shout and muttered about the poor table. Leanna sat facing her brother with a grin. Ruggie can smell the annoyance and anger coming off from Leona. 

“No! I forbid it! You’re not stepping foot into that lounge!”. 

“Ohh, come on. It was fun when I performed”, Leanna pat Leona’s cheek, making him sit down. 

“Yeah? After you tossed that student over that table or before the kidnapping?”, Ruggie grinned. He and Leanna high five each other. 

Leona looked so pissed. “No! What?! Nee san, no! The last time you performed, I had to fend off suitors for you!”, he hissed. 

“And I thanked thee for that. But now you have to fend off even more”, Leanna taunted her brother. She just loves making him annoyed. 

“No!”. 

“Too late. I already agreed with Azul. I’ll be performing until i go back”. 

Ruggie sensed it’s going to be a doomsday. Thus when Leanna did perform, Leona had front row seats on the stage and would glare at any students he thinks was lusting over his sister. It didn’t help that she was wearing that white short dress. He had punched a few students who tried to get close to Leanna only for them to come face to face with him. Azul complained to Ruggie that Leona was scaring their customers off. What none expected was that Leanna had proposed that Leona join her on stage as her dance partner. Kai was relieved she didn’t have to perform. Leona was against it at first until Leanna promised him a good spar with her. That he couldn’t resist. He agreed immediately. The song was his choosing. 

That night when the music blasted through the speaker. He wore a suit with a fedora covering his face. Some students tried to guess who the dancer was with Leanna. Leanna was delighted when she heard the song. It was the song she and him would dance too when they were younger or would perform. The two moved together in sync and looked like they were having fun. Ruggie, Azul, jade and Floyd had stopped and stared. The rest of the servers also stared at the dance. Ruggie whistled when the song ended and Leanna was plastered with Leona, breathing hard with a huge grin on her face. It would have ended nicely if one of the servers didn’t accidentally spilled drinks on Leanna’s dress. 

Let’s just say, Leona was banned from the lounge for a few months. Leanna had a good laugh at that.


End file.
